Hearts of the Gods
by Dreading-Infinity
Summary: AU Harry has had a secret his whole life. What happens when that secret comes to Hogwarts and everything comes to light. Nothing Good. Looking for a reliable beta please review and I will give you my email adress for more information.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do no own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling and whoever else has part in the wonderful books and movies

Warnings: Romance, and foul language

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if you believe that it is horribly written.  I ask for no flames, but some tips to help me out with the story.  If you feel you must flame me I am not stopping you but just asking to help me out some instead.  I hope you enjoy the story and review (I treasure reviews please review even if it's anonymous).

Prologue:

            _Throughout history there have been many great monarchs in the wizarding society.  They helped form the history and shape the wizarding world as it is today.  This is a tale of those select people their lives, history, and personal experiences.  The gods have watched over these select people and have chosen when and how to help them out.  I have started this tale to tell the many great stories of the gods and the people…_

"RONALD ALBUS WEASLEY WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS SO FUNNY"

"Oh come on 'mione, don't tell me you actually believe this stuff.  It's just rubbish people make up to get more attention."

"Ronald Weasley I'll have you know this is a highly recommended and well written book.  The author of the book was Queen Aquaria Minyour Etwan herself."

"So"

"Honestly Ron don't you read.  Queen Aquaria Etwan was the last monarch of the Elvin Empire before it crumbled."

"So she's so bloody famous because she was Queen of the elvish empire before it fell.  Sounds pretty stupid to me."

"RON, that's not the reason she was so well known"

"Well then Hermione why don't you just get to the point so that I can go eat lunch"

"Don't you ever think about anything, but your stomach."

"I think about Quidditch." Ron smiled cheekily

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with this.  I have a transfiguration essay due in two weeks and I haven't even started on it."

"See ya later 'mione. I'm gonna go get some food."

One hour later- potions class

*********************

"Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing"

"I was finishing my potion sir"

"Really Potter you must not have been doing a very good job seeing as how the ingredient you were about to add would have blown up the whole school."

"See me after class to discuss your detention"

Professor Severus Salazar Snape was in a not in a good mood.  Slytherin had lost the match against Hufflepuff last weekend and was now in last place for the house cup. As he turned around and stalked back to his desk he failed to notice a note that was being the passed between two students, one of those said students was Harry James Potter himself.

Harry looked up discreetly to make sure Snape was not looking and no one else in the classroom had caught the exchange.  As he began to read the note his eyes widened this was a shock:

_Dear Golden,_

_            Enclosed in the following envelope is a letter I recently received from our dear pal Lunar.  I have already opened mine and it asked me to give yours to you.  I think this will come as much of a shock to you as it has to me._

_Sincerely, _

_Wings_

D.L.M 

Harry looked at the envelope that Wings had passed him and decided that it would be too much of a risk to open it here.  He had no idea what information the envelope contained and if that would put anyone at jeopardy if Snape saw it.

            Following potions class Harry ran without delay to his dormitory.  He warily opened the envelope and read it's contents, which stated:

_Dear James,_

_            I miss you dearly.  I hope you're doing well.  I would presume you are wondering why I would risk distributing this letter to you.  I have excellent or appalling news depending on how you desire to look at it.  I will be coming to Hogwarts for the rest of term on an exchange program.   For your piece of mind I had no preference in the issue or I myself would have refused.  I am dreadfully remorseful I know we vowed to keep our distance throughout these seven years, but it could not have been avoided.  Though part of me is tremendously contented that I will be seeing you again, my love.  When I get there I will send you an owl to inquire about a place assemble.  If you have any suggestions I am most open to listen to them.  Again, I hope you are doing well._

_All my love, _

_Lunar_

L.E.R 

            Harry dropped the letter in astonishment.  Lunar would be coming to Hogwarts, that could only mean one thing, trouble.

A private island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean

****************************************

"Class, get your things together we will boarding the ship in five minutes"

A youthful black haired girl stood beside her with a treacherous gaze in her eyes.

Somewhere in Bulgaria

*******************

"We will be departing in ten minutes carry your belongings aboard the boat, and set up to begin rowing"

A young boy stood in his compartment with a sinful smirk on his face.

 Hogwarts- Great Hall

******************

"Students if I may have your attention please.  I would like to announce that in a few short hours the exchange students from The Astronomy Trio and Dumstrang will arrive.

We will have 7 students from each school that will be now attending Hogwarts.  There will be two new exchange students per year.  I ask you to help them feel welcome, and I will not tolerate rudeness or violence against these students"

"Albus the students from the Astronomy Trio and Dumstrang have arrived"(AN: Private Conversation)

"Have Minerva bring them into be sorted please Severus"

"of course Albus"

"Calm down students, I am pleased to say that the exchange students have arrived and will be coming in momentarily to be sorted.  I ask you to treat them with respect."

The time has come 

_The teachers returned_

_The world will learn _

_A long lost tale_

_So come to me _

And I will decide Where you will dwell 

_For all time_

_Whether it be_

_That of the brave and mighty,_

_Kind and honest,_

_Smart and determined,_

_Or cunning and sly_

_They all will be proud_

_As they see their work_

_The world will know _

_The teachers return_

"1st years will be sorted first followed by second and then on"

Arlic, Phoebe

HUFFLEPUFF

Timson, George

RAVENCLAW

Green, Timothy

HUFFLEPUFF

Desmoi, Eloise

GRYFFINDOR

Yivoi, Hillary

GRYFFINDOR

Esdom, Kiara

RAVENCLAW

Resmonda, Elizabeth

HUFFLEPUFF

Hisdram, Ryan

RAVENCLAW

Parkinson, Michael

SLYTHERIN  
  


Riddle, Legacy

GRYFFINDOR  
  


Libfrom, Alexander

SLYTHERIN  
  


Recxfor, Christopher

HUFFLEPUFF

Wismon, Eloise

GRYFFINDOR  
  


Zipmon, Drek

"Hello James"

Authors notes: So what did you think please review and tell me.  I hope you liked it. I will add the next chapter in maximum time of two weeks. I hoped you liked it.


	2. Lunar

Disclaimer: I do no own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling and whoever else has part in the wonderful books and movies

Warnings: Romance, and foul language

Authors note: Hi everyone I'm a little over time, but not too much so that's a good thing right. Sorry about the extreme lateness. I have no excuses except that I was too lazy to write the chapter sorry.  Hope you enjoy it. R&R

'thoughts'= thoughts

Chapter 2 Lunar:

"Hello James"

"Pardon me, James was my father"

"Did I just call you James.  My greatest apologies, I have a associate named James and he looks very much like yourself."

"It's okay don't worry about it.  I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Legacy Riddle, pleased to meet you"

"You too, so what school are you from?"

"The Astronomy Trio I would assume you've heard of it"

"Oh wow, I read a book about that they only let people from the most prestigious families in. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Legacy Riddle it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here, Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you may ask another"

"What the Astronomy trio like?"

~```~```~```~```~```~```~

Slytherin Table

"Looks like Lunar is being mauled by Granger"

"Granger?"

"Hermione Granger, a mudblood and one of Goldens best pals here."

"Interesting"

"Michael"

"Yes"

"Quit it with the one word answers"

"Of course" 

~```~```~```~```~```~```~

One hour late

"Pardon Me, Could one of you please direct me to the Gryffindor Tower"

"I'll do it"

"Thank you, Harold"

"Sure, No problem"

As Legacy Riddle and Harold Potter left the great hall they failed to notice the two sets of that followed them.

"Hey Lunar"

"Yes Harold"

"Can we stop acting now?"

"Of course"

"How you been?"

"Good, but lets discuss this somewhere more private. The walls have ears."

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement, where else"

~```~```~```~```~```~```~

The Room of Requirement

"Lunar, why are you here? I know you could have prevented it"

"There is trouble arising James.  Our seers have seen it."

"What is it" 'tell me lunar I know you wouldn't contact me except if it was an emergency' Harry contemplated as Lunar sustained glaring at him.

"The world will soon find out our secret.  You heard the sorting hat"

"No I didn't, it wasn't of my interest at the time. What did the old hat say anyway." 'What has got you acting like this'

"**The time has come, the teachers returned, The world will learn, a long last tale, so come to me, and I will decide where you will dwell for all time, whether it be that of the brave and mighty, kind and honest, smart and determined, or cunning and sly, they all will be proud, as they see their work the world will know the teachers return."**

"Lunar it couldn't possibly mean" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"It does James. We were prophesized as the teachers.  We were the original teachers of Hogwarts you must see it."

"Lunar I know that, but how could the sorting hat possibly know"

"The sorting hat was created from the mind of Alexander Phionith he was a seer."

"You mean the sorting hat can tell the future"

"Yes James I'm afraid so"

"Oh no, that means if your seers saw it too we're going to be discovered."

"Yes"

"Then we have to get out of here" 

"It cannot be that simple James.  We must let the future take it's course"

"Lunar we are going to be discovered"

"Not to worry James if things get too bad we can may turn back time"

"The laws"

"Screw the laws or have you or have you not forgotten that I made those laws I can just as easily unmake them. Have you seriously lost all your common sense?  You are acting like a beginner this has been you job for millions of years."

"Quit it Lunar Lets just go to bed"

"This isn't over James" And with that Legacy Eclipse Riddle stormed out of the room.

"It's never over Lunar and it never will be" Harold James Potter muttered under his breath before heading to the Gryffindor Common room.

At the crack of dawn the next day Harry woke up to an earsplitting crash.  He shot up in bed to witness Legacy sitting on the ground with a spiteful glower on her face.

"Are you going to help me up or not Gryffindor."

"I don't know I was thinking of letting you sit there all day Slytherin."

"Fuck you Potter."

"Oh my dear lady I do believe it's the other way around"

"I hate you"

"That's nice, but you could have just said please an I would have helped you up much sooner." Harry stated as he helped her up off the floor.

"Sorry Potter, but that would take all the fun out of it"

" Arry wha's goin' on" A sleepy accent asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his double bed.

"Nothing Ron, just go back to sleep" 

"M'kay"

They waited until they heard soft snoring sounds before talking again.

"That, was a close one"

"You're telling me"

"So Potter, how does it feel to know that part of our secret could have just been reveled right here and now."

"Lunar, I absolutely refuse to argue with you about this."

"You can't just keep avoiding it James."

"I can if I want"

"No you can't. You're acting like a child and it is extremely appalling to me."

"Nice to know you find me appalling. It will help our relationship sooooo much."

"Shut up Potter"

"Why don't you Riddle."

"I don't want to, what's your excuse."

"I don't have to make an excuse"

"Might I inquire as to why"

"Because I refuse to bring myself down to your level."

"Now you sound like some self-righteous Gryffindor."

"Incase you've forgotten, I am a self-righteous Gryffindor"

"Whatever"

Author's Note: Hey I hope it wasn't too bad of a chapter.  I know the story line isn't clear and this chapter was mostly dialogue, but I could not think of what I wanted to do for this chapter. R&R


	3. Clues

Disclaimer: I do no own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling and whoever else has part in the wonderful books and movies

Warnings: Romance, and foul language

Authors note: I'm so sorry for the delay.  I know I said I would update every two weeks.  My computer was broken and my keyboard wasn't working.  I was just too lazy to write it on another computer.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and how long I made it.  Once again I am sincerely sorry for the delay. Oh, yes and sometimes I may refer to Harry as James you will find out later why.

Chapter 2:

(READ AUTHORS NOTES HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION)

            It was somewhere around the 3 o'clock in the morning and Legacy Eclipsia Riddle could not sleep.  She was still horribly upset about her fight with James.  They just had to fight tonight didn't they?  They rarely fought and when they did it had to be very serious.  At this moment in time and space she just wished she had not allowed herself to be sent to Hogwarts.  It was true she could have prevented it, but she had really wanted to see James and had not been able to resist it.  Also, she had thought it would be better if she told him the dreadful news in person.

            'I just want this to be over' Legacy thought as she looked out the window near to her bed.  'That would have been too easy though wouldn't it.  She did not know how much more her heart could take of this.  She was meant to rule stars and galaxies and have other people take care of her problems, but eternal life was never that kind.  She was the one who was forced to take care of the problems.  It was her job, and that would never change.  Her whole life she had been fighting problems.  Once upon a time she had wondered if she had ever done anything just for herself.  She had realized cruelly thousands of years ago she hadn't.  It had remained that way for many centuries after that until she fell in love with James.

            James, she sighed, he would never change.  He had framed his whole entire life on trying to make sure that they were never figured out.  No one could ever know about the council that was the way it was and would always remain.  Truth be told he hated this more than she did.  She wondered absent of mind if she should remove him from this mission.  She quickly dashed that thought.  He would kill her, and it wasn't as if their relationship wasn't on the rocks already.  They both hated this, but their came a time in life when you realized it was just your duty and you could not change it.  However, that would not stop them from wishing with their whole hearts every day that they were chosen for a different duty.  They hated this, but they knew they had to continue for the sake of space and time.

            'Oh well' Legacy thought once again as she pulled back the covers on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Morning- Legacy's POV (point of view for those of you who do not know)**

****

"Legacy, Legacy" Legacy vaguely heard as she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Yes" She heard herself say lightly as she was further aroused from her sleep.

"You need to get up Legacy, breakfast starts in five minutes and classes start in an hour."

"Fine, I'm up and awake" she pouted for a moment, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Great Hall- 30 minutes later 

****

"Legacy, Legacy over here."  That was undoubtedly Hermione.  This was not going to be pretty.

"Thanks for inviting me Hermione isn't it, but I was going to go sit with some of my friends that I haven't seen in awhile, but I'll talk to you later okay.

"Oh, all right" Hermione replied obviously crestfallen.

            Okay it was time.  She was about to gain her official reputation as traitor of Gryffindor.  She felt Harry glaring at her back obviously not believing she was doing this.  She walked from the Gryffindor table right over to the Slytherin.  She heard many gasps behind her, but she just concentrated on what was ahead.  There were more gasps as she walked right to Draco Malfoy and Michael Parkinson.  

"Hey Drake" She sat down next to him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Drake?" the Slytherin roared.  Now the hall was deadly silent except for their conversation.  

"I could call you Jeremy" She could just picture the looks of confusion pictured on the students' faces.  What was a Gryffindor doing talking to a Slytherin?  Truth be told, she really liked that saying, she knew this was going to cause major problems.  In no way no how was she going to not talk to two of her best friends just to please the stupid little Gryffindors.

"Lunar, I don't believe this is the time for this" Draco told her coldly.  After all he did have a reputation to maintain, and even his boss and best friend would not take that away from him after all his pride and dignity were all he truly had to call his own, much like Lunar herself.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy" Legacy replied just as coldly, by now everyone else in the hall had gone back to his or her own conversations.  Except for one person.  Harold James Potter was fuming.  How could she do this to him?  He had worked so hard to gain the reputation he had.  Now he would be accused of consorting with a traitor, and in Gryffindor their was nothing worse than being a traitor, but the more he thought about it he realized he should have known better from the beginning.  She was a Slytherin after all.  

Harry stormed over to the Slytherin table.  Many people raised their heads at this.  Why was he doing this?  It was not like Harry Potter at all.  Harry forcefully grabbed Legacy's arm and dragged her out of the hall.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" He hissed at her once they were in an empty classroom.

" I don't know what did look like I was doing" She glared right back at him.

"Ruining my reputation that's what" He was shaking her now.

" Ow, Harry you're hurting me.  Merlin, what has gotten into you?" She screamed as he let go of her.

"Merlin, War I'm so sorry" he said looking dreadfully remorseful.

"So am I" she hissed as she walked out the door she realized something.  He had called her war.  He never did that unless he was truly sorry.

            'It doesn't matter' she thought as she walked towards her first class.  

The empty classroom 

****

            Harry sighed; he could not believe he had done that to the love of his life.  She was ever the ice queen.  Lunar would not forgive him for some time, so he might as well get used to the silent treatment.  He loved her so much, it was just sometimes the Arthur personality took over and he truly hurt her.

            He had worked so hard to try to change that.  It had been centuries since he had truly hurt her and today he had blown it.  

            Harry suddenly felt a numbing sensation.  It was horrible.  He knew what it meant and he had not felt it in thousands of years.  Something big had happened or was about to happen.  It was the call for the emergency council meeting.

Authors Note:  I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be the council meeting.  I know many of you are probably very confused as to what is happening and why there are so many different names and such things.  You will find out some next chapter, but not all of it.  Most importantly you will find out what the council is and how it is significant.

Thanks again,

War Slytherin


End file.
